Question: A right, rectangular prism has three faces with areas of $6,8$ and $12$ square inches. What is the volume of the prism, in cubic inches?
Answer: If $l$, $w$, and $h$ represent the dimensions of the rectangular prism, we look for the volume $lwh$. We arbitrarily set $lw=6$, $wh=8$, and $lh=12$. Now notice that if we multiply all three equations, we get $l^2w^2h^2=6\cdot8\cdot12=3\cdot2\cdot2^3\cdot2^2\cdot3=2^6\cdot3^2$. To get the volume, we take the square root of each side and get $lwh=2^3\cdot3=\boxed{24}$ cubic inches.